Babying the Past
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Summary: In which Tsuna learns why Gianinni, Spanner, and Shouichi should never, under any circumstances have access to Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka or any other piece of time-traveling technology. After all, he's too young to raise his great-great-great grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be getting to work on my other stories, but this was just floating around and I had to do it before the plot bunny ran out on me.**

**Summary: In which Tsuna learns why Gianinni, Spanner, and Shouichi should **_**never**_**, under any circumstances have access to Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka or any other piece of time-traveling technology. He was too young to raise his great-great-great grandfather.**

Babying the Past

"Now, are you sure you can fix it?" Tsuna, now 17, asked the three mechanics in their geek-ahem-man cave with a teary Lambo in his arms. Spanner removed his lollipop with an audible 'pop' and blinked.

"Yeah, of course, Vongola," Spanner said.

"Now, no extra modifications, alright?" Tsuna asked. "I don't want to get Lambo in animal form or an alien or whatever else, alright? You guys can do that for me, right?"

"Of course, Tsuna-san, no extra modifications."

"And he won't have an extra limb next time he uses it right?" Tsuna asked, sweating. Gianinni smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsuna-sama, we'll be done with it in no time!" Gianinni said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded and left with Lambo.

About three hours later, the three looked at the purple bazooka guiltily (Well, two as one was clearly emotionless).

"Tsuna-san said no extra modifications, but we got really carried away…" Shouichi mumbled. "Maybe we should undo it all…?"

"But all that work would've gone to waste then." Gianinni said. "I'm sure nothing will happen!"

"Yeah, the Vongola won't notice a few things." Spanner said, giving the bazooka to Mini Moska to take to the young Bovino. "It'll be fine."

Tsuna was about to go to bed when he heard a 'POOF' and crying. He sighed and walked over to the noise. "What's wrong now, Adult Lam…bo…"

Tsuna walked into the kitchen to see a small, blond haired boy crying and the present, 7-year-old Lambo looking quite confused.

Tsuna froze as the blond boy saw him, jumped up, attached himself to him and cried out "Padre!"

Tsuna was so, so lost. Reborn had taught (read: drilled into his head quite mercilessly) the Italian language, and he knew that Padre was father in Italian.

He looked down at the young boy again and soothed him before freezing at the clothes the boy he was wearing. They were all outdated by several hundred years.

Tsuna slowly picked the boy up and asked him just as slowly, in Italian, "What's your name?"

The boy blinked before smiling widely. "Giotto."

Tsuna's next action was to put the boy down and fall over in a dead faint.

When Tsuna awoke, he saw one angry Reborn, holding the smiling Giotto and three mechanics. "What happened?"

"Well, it seems we brought back your ancestor when modifying the Ten Year Bazooka, Vongola." Spanner droned. "Sorry, our mistake. We'll send him back when we find out how."

Giotto didn't seem to like this idea as he quickly squirmed out of Reborn's arms and into Tsuna's. "No! I'm going to stay with Padre!"

Tsuna blinked. "Why does he think I'm his dad?"

Reborn sighed. "According to records, Giotto was an orphan; the facial resemblance must make him think you're his dad."

Tsuna nodded slowly as if not processing this information while Giotto hugged Tsuna.

'POOF!'

The five turned their attention towards the purple bazooka where a young redhead sat. Tsuna sighed. Reborn pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Gokudera."

The redhead growled. "Where the hell am I?!"

Spanner blinked. "Colorful language for a kid."

"You shut up, where am I dammit!" The boy growled. Tsuna blinked.

"Uh, what's your name?" Tsuna asked. The boy crossed his arms.

"My name is," The boy mumbled. "But people just call me G."

Reborn frowned. "The mystery still lives—Oi, Gokudera, come over to Dame-Tsuna's house, you're going to want to see this."

Tsuna held his head in his hands as G took a gun out of nowhere and began to shoot at Giotto, who asked what his name was and the blonde boy took off running to trip over his own feet and fall. G stopped.

"You're pathetic. I like you, partner." G smiled approvingly, holding out a hand.

Giotto blinked before smiling and taking his hand. "Hehe, thanks, G!"

Tsuna sighed and wondered vaguely if all Storms got close to their Sky by trying to attack them first when the door opened and _his_ Storm walked in.

"What's wrong, Juudaime—" Gokudera froe upon seeing the young redhead that looked much like himself.

G wasted no time and shot at Gokudera. "How come you never picked me up from the orphanage, you bastard?!"

Gokudera, not one to take this standing, took out several sticks of dynamite and tossed them at the kid. "Who the hell are you brat?!"

"I'm G, and I'm going to be the best mid-ranged shooter ever!" The boy said, aiming the gun at Gokudera once more. Gokudera froze.

"Wait…G?!" Gokudera blinked. "_You're_ G?!"

G crossed his arms. "Duh."

"I didn't recognize him without the tattoo…" Gokudera mumbled he looked at Reborn. "What happened?"

Reborn jabbed a thumb at the three mechanics. "They tampered with the Ten Year Bazooka."

Tsuna groaned. "I'm gonna call everyone in here…"

Reborn sighed. "And if this is in order or joining the family, next is—"

'POOF!'

A high-pitched whistle echoed through the room.

'_Asari…' _the three thought as G glared at Asari and attacked him for being so damned noisy while the Japanese boy wondered what these strange friends were saying and only smiled.

Gokudera dragged G away as the redheaded boy, who was now calling him 'Dad' tried to shoot the newbie flute-player and Tsuna told Yamamoto he had to come over, the quicker the better, as Asari began to speak to Tsuna questioningly in a dialect of Japanese that greatly resembled Basil.

**I have no regrets! :D**

**But yeah, Writer's block is on with Mafia Preschool and The Open Sky although I have Rainbow High School and My 'Tou-san planned, I'm also busying myself with writing a story with a new family that deals with Snow Flames a legit Snow Flame, a flame that no one outside their Family knows about, but I'm not sure about publishing that. Mostly because I already wrote like 60ish pages and I have no idea on how to divide it up so OTL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wake up this morning (afternoon actually, screw you nocturnalism) and I see 56 emails that people have favorite, followed, or reviewed this. I am very pleased.**

**I don't own**

Babying the Past 2

Yamamoto laughed as he picked up a young Asari. "Hahaha, hi there!"

"How is thou?" Asari asked in outdated Japanese, sounding much like a certain Rain User in the CEDEF. "Is that you, father?"

"Haha, is this some kind of game? Alright then, son!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna facepalmed as Reborn was talking on the phone with a Cloud Guardian, a Sun Guardian and two Mist Guardians and telling them to come over.

"Stupid idiotic flute-head! Quit making so much noise, dammit!" G growled out at Asari, who was back to trying to figure out how to play the flute. Asari blinked.

"Father, what is he saying?" Asari asked Yamamoto, who laughed.

"Well, although he," Yamamoto pointed at Reborn, "Made us all learn Italian I'm not very good at it. I think he said something like flute and making more."

Asari smiled. "So does he want me to play the flute more?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, I think!"

Gokudera hit Yamamoto over the head. "That isn't what he was saying, stupid baseball freak!"

Giotto tugged on Tsuna's pants leg and raised his arms showing he wanted to be held by the brunette. "Padre! Up please!"

Tsuna, quite happy that Giotto was more calm and somewhat more loving than the younger siblings around the house usually were, he picked the blond up and began to unconsciously bounce him in his arms. Somewhere to the side, Spanner was discretely taking pictures of this to later possibly sell for money for parts later.

Reborn sighed and looked at the Ten Year Bazooka that was still bouncing around. G was threatening to shoot Asari, who Yamamoto was attempting to translate for, yet failing badly and caused Gokudera to hit him and tell him what G meant to say where the redhead would glare at Gokudera and yell about how he didn't need help from a dynamite throwing octopus head and Gokudera would counter that they had the same hair style and Tsuna would intervene due to the fact he didn't wish for more house repairs.

Reborn also faintly heard the sound of "EXTREME!" in the distance and sighed. There was another 'POOF!' and just as the door opened, a boy with black hair and a bandage on his nose appearing in the room.

The boy looked around. "What's going on, to the maximum!?"

Ryohei looked at the boy who was holding a bible open to a page and looked as if he was about to read a prayer. "Hi to the extreme!"

"Hello to the maximum!" The boy said to equal volume. Ryohei nodded approvingly.

"I'm Ryohei, an extreme boxer." Ryohei said, holding out a hand. The boy looked at the outstretched hand unsurely before shaking it firmly.

"I'm Knuckle!" the boy said happily. "What's a boxer?"

At this, Ryohei seemed to become petrified and turned to stone before roaring. "A BOXER IS A PERSON THAT DOES BOXING TO THE EXTREME!"

"What's boxing to the maximum?" Knuckle asked.

Ryohei fell to the floor. Tsuna cried out at the sight of his Sun Guardian defeated by a single question. "ONII-CHAN!"

Ryohei sprung up and roared a battle cry. "BOXING IS AN EXTREME SPORT! LET ME TEACH YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

Knuckle then watched as Ryohei punched a hole in Tsuna's wall. Tsuna cried out at the sight. "ONII-CHAN! My wall!"

Lambo jumped through the hole happily and smiled."Hahaha, Dame-Tsuna, now there's a secret passage between our rooms!"

I-Pin followed. "No, Lambo! Be nice to Tsuna-nii!"

Fuuta poked his head through the door and saw all the kids and blinked. "Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii, Yamamoto-nii, Ryohei-nii? Did you guys get someone pregnant?"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna squealed, looking at Fuuta. "No we did not! How do-what-how—"

Fuuta only said blatantly, "I'm eleven now, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna could only whimper at the loss of one of his sanest housemates to which Giotto poked Tsuna with a stick. "Padre? What's wrong?"

'POOF!'

"Oh god, not again." Gokudera muttered.

Instead of any "I'll arrest you to death," or "Nufufufu," like they all expected they were met with a cry for candy. Oh god no…

"Haha, I think we got Lampo now…" Yamamoto said as the smoke cleared. A green-haired boy that looked similar to Lambo in his afro-phase (thank heavens he now forwent the afro for a curly hairstyle) but (thankfully) without the cow printed footie clothes.

I-Pin looked at Lambo to Lampo and blinked before running to Fuuta. "I-Pin confused!"

Lambo looked at Lampo and stuck out his tongue "Bleh, you have a weird hairstyle!"

"Shut up, stupid cow, you had that hairstyle two years ago!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna sighed at Lambo. "Lambo, be nice to people younger than you—"

"That's not possible Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, closing his phone after calling Hibari. "Lambo is always destined to be a brat."

Yamamoto seemed to get an idea. "Oh! I know, you two both like candy, right? You guys can both go look for some together!"

'Always the optimist…' Gokudera and Tsuna thought, looking at Yamamoto. Ryohei yelled.

"That's a great idea to the EXTREME!"

"Teach me how to box, to the MAXIMUM!" Knuckles asked Ryohei, who nodded, liking the boy.

"Herbivores, be quiet or I'll bite you all to death." A voice said. Tsuna squealed and Giotto held his 'Padre' in shock before relaxing. Giotto smiled and pointed at Hibird happily.

"Birdy!"

"HIIIIIEEEE! Giotto!" Tsuna yelped, yelling to try to take his great-great-great-grandfather back and stop him from getting a tonfa to the face. Giotto seemed oblivious to this as he stood in front of Hibari and smiled at Hibird.

Everyone in the room froze; G even stopped trying to shoot Asari.

To everyone's great surprise, instead of maiming or scarring Giotto for life, Hibari picked the blond up and held Hibird out to Giotto. "Happy?"

Giotto smiled and nodded. "Un!"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes in disbelief. What was happening? "Spanner, Shouichi, Gianinni, are we in a parallel universe?"

Spanner checked something on a machine and shook his head. "Nope, we're in our world, Vongola."

Reborn seemed to remember something and nodded. "Oh, Hibari likes small and cute things, I forgot."

"What prey." A voice said. "I'll arrest you to death."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna then proceeded to dig his face into his palms and groan. "No… Not a younger Alaude too!"

Reborn blinked. "Well this is bad."

"Hahaha, why? One kid can't be much difference considering there's already six kids here, right?" Yamamoto asked happily, holding Asari who was beginning to get the hang of his flute, playing a single clear note.

"Nope, it's even worse." Reborn insisted. "Alaude was calmer as an adult, but it is rumored that in his youth, he's maimed more than people than can be counted. It was only after he turned about twenty or so he began to calm down to the point he could be near people without trying to kill them. And at that point, Primo was believed to have died five times over, if not Lampo shocking him back to life or Knuckles healing him."

Tsuna began to cry a river at that state. "REALLY?!"

"Oh," Yamamoto started. "So he's kind of worse than Hibari, huh?"

"Duh, baseball idiot."

"So basically we're screwed?"

"I would assume so." Reborn responded as Alaude pounced on Hibari, who let go of Giotto in favor of a fight.

"Wao, impressive for one your age." Hibari said, parrying handcuffs. "But I won't be outdone by a child."

"I've defeated men twice your age." Alaude growled.

Hibari smirked. "Men twice my age bow at my feet when they hear my name."

Tsuna squealed and jumped up to stop his room from being destroyed. "Hibari-san! If you're going to fight, please take it outside—"

"Interfere and I'll bite/arrest you to death." Both skylarks said. Tsuna squealed and picked Giotto up before running out of the line of fire.

The battle that followed was epic and furious. Tsuna watched in despair and amazement as his room was decimated but decimated with _style_. Gokudera watched in horror as his boss fainted at the amount of damage the two were causing.

It wasn't long until Hibari had Alaude under his submission, by means of two broken legs and a fractured arm. Hibari got off with a black eye and maybe a broken rib. Ryohei's thanks for trying to heal them was a punch to each eye.

"Oya, oya, isn't this interesting, eh, Chrome?" A voice said, two solid figures emerging from the mist.

Chrome blinked. "Bossu, you… and Storm-kun and Rain-kun and Sun-kun and Cloud-kun as well?—Even Lambo-kun has a child…?" Chrome said, blinking. Tsuna 'HIIIEE'ed and stood up sharply.

"N-NO! IT'S JUST THAT—"

'POOF!'

"Where am I?" A small boy with blue hair asked. Chrome covered her mouth with her hands.

"O-Oh, Mukuro-sama, you also…" Chrome gasped. "You were with a woman…?"

"No, Chrome-chan, I swear I didn't!" Mukuro cried out as Chrome left. He turned to stone before glaring at Daemon, red eye flashing dangerously. "Kufufufu, who is this brat?"

"I am Daemonium Bartholomew Alexander Frederickson III, and who are you?" Daemon asked snottily. Mukuro blinked.

"Oya, oya, could this be the one who possessed my Chrome-chan from before…?" Mukuro asked vehemently. "If so, he will soon learn how it feels to be gut like a fish…"

Tsuna blinked. "Reborn. He doesn't have the melon haircut. Or the creepy laugh. Or the evident sadism. Are you sure he's the right kid?"

Reborn nodded. "Remember, Dame-Tsuna, Daemon started off as an aristocrat before he became a melon dickface."

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Reborn! Not in front of the kids!"

G grumbled. "I've heard worse in the orphanage, don't hurt yourself, damned fluffy-haired bastard…"

Gokudera glared. "What did you just say brat?!"

"You heard me, dad! Who the hell are all these people anyway?!" G glared, which ended up looking more like a pout.

Tsuna blinked. "Hold on… Reborn, so you're saying _Mukuro_ was the reason Daemon became like that!?"

Reborn sighed. "Wouldn't surprise me; Mukuro's specialty is corrupting children."

"Oya, oya, don't exaggerate Arcobaleno—"

"Mukuro-nii ranks second in Mafioso that corrupt children, second only to one of the Estraneo scientists named Calico."

At the mention of the name, Mukuro seemed to relive a past trauma and began to fall over into a fetal position and foam at the mouth. Gokudera sighed. "Well duh, that Calico dude is the one that corrupted _that_."

G glared at Daemon. "Tch, damned rich bastard."

Daemon smirked. "Oh, what? Jealous, orphanage brat?"

"Why you!—"

Giotto sniffed. "Wh-What's wrong with being in an orphanage…?" Giotto sniffed again. "S-sure, we eat less and the clothes aren't as nice and we don't get that many baths a-and the toys are always with the big kids, b-but, w-we're all the same right…?"

G glared at Daemon. "Stupid idiot! Now you made 'im cry!" G barked at the teary blond "c'mere."

G rested the crying blonde head on his shoulder and glared at anyone who dared to come more than six feet closer.

Before even thinking about the fact that Mukuro was steadily growing mushrooms in the corner of his bedroom, Tsuna absentmindedly grabbed the camera out of his drawer and snapped a couple of pictures with a somewhat goofy smile on his face. Reborn sighed at this, somewhat reminded of how Iemitsu had dozens of pictures of his wife and children and duly noting where Tsuna got this habit from. Gokudera blushed slightly.

"A-Ah, Juudaime…could I…?"

"I'll give you copies tomorrow, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and the silverette smiled and bowed, thanking the boss for his thoughtfulness.

Asari walked over and hugged the two, ignoring G's seething glare. "It's better to hug with more people!"

"Hey, this is an a and b hug, c your way out of it!" G hissed, much like an agitated cat. Asari merely laughed, not understanding what his strange red-headed friend was saying.

Tsuna immediately took a few more photos as Giotto hugged Asari happily with his other arm still around G. "I'll give some copies to you too, Yamamoto~"

Reborn sighed through this until a quiet voice interjected. "Uh, Mukuro-sama? Ken says I'm not allowed to come back without you… eh?"

Chrome blinked as she saw Mukuro shaking in the corner. Daemon walked up to Chrome. "Mommy, the pineapple guy is weird." He held his arms up, wishing to be held, an action that he somehow managed to pull off in a haughty manner.

Tsuna blinked. "Eh, Reborn…"

"Daemon had no mother growing up, according to records." Reborn said as Chrome held the smug little blue-haired boy.

"Hmp, I want a haircut like mommy." Daemon smirked.

"How about one like Mukuro?" Ryohei asked the boy. He scoffed.

"No way, that pineapple head's hairstyle is way different from mommy's." Daemon deadpanned.

'It's the same.' The Decimo and his Guardians said inwardly, looking at the blue-haired boy that was hugging Chrome.

"…Tsuna-kun?" A voice called out, "I think something's wrong here."

Tsuna turned to see who talked. He then proceeded to bash his skull into his floor. "Enma-kun, not you too!"

Enma only stood there, a young Cozart sitting on his shoulders happily. "Hehe, who're your friends, papa?"

**I was tempted to make Mukuro the hated one. It was just too fun. They'll have their moments, but for the most part, he and Daemon will be like fire and ice. And Chrome is just going to be the mother figure. Why? Just cuz an innocent Chrome with a pouty little haughty brat will be cute, ok? And yes, I added the redheads; can't have the Primo gang without him. It's like, a rule.**

**Imma also add someone else; guess who. **


End file.
